character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Villainous Vulture/Acolytes of Sin Chronicle: Grim Legends
America has always had a morbid fascination by the macabre tales regarding the most depraved individuals the American Dream has produced. Be it the charming grins of Ted Bundy, the stone-cold glares of Jeffery Dahmer, or the calm madness that permeated Ed Gein, nothing entrances the public more than a horrific story about lives being crushed by someone who seems to be on a completely different wavelength. The interest in these blood-soaked horror-shows would lead to the slasher-genre of film, one that's heyday has come and gone, leaving behind mostly empty husks that are released to the public every few years. Who would have thought those unfulfilling films about dumb blondes having their heads rammed through with a tire iron would be real in any sense? The Vanguard Serial Crimes Unit of the FBI is dedicated to hunting the terrifying truth behind these films: they aren't as unrealistic as the general public thinks. Only those with natural psychic gifts and unnaturally strong wills are permitted to study these living monsters, but even that can't prevent many from going just as mad as their adversaries. One of these agents is Special Agent Allison Clauer. With an entire life of dealing with Slashers, she has since become one of the most talented agents in VASCU, and has traveled across the country to deal with these horrors first hand. Plot Arcs Season One "Live and Let Die" - Special Agents Allison Clauer and Ashton Torres are assigned to a case by Special Investigator Claude Vance, where young girls are going missing in the Seattle Area. Meanwhile, Special Agents Gene Shepherd and Eliza Blanchard interrogate his accomplice. "Lone Survivor" - After a public massacre by a masked man, Allison and Gene run into a problem, they cannot use their psychic abilities to read the mind of the only survivor. Ashton is forced to work with Special Agent Bill Veras to find the masked man. "Hide and Seek" - Allison is sent in alone to attract the attention of the prolific "Campus Killer", while Ashton watches from afar, due to a broken arm. Gene mentors Eliza in physical fitness. "Under a Black Sky" - Allison and Ashton are sent to Oklahoma to investigate a serial killer performing sacrificial murders on new moon nights. Gene and Eliza begin investigating the legend of "Nevermore, the Corvus". "The Raven" - Gene and Eliza, after learning more about Nevermore, find his current whereabouts in Montana. Allison and Claude discuss what to do with Maurice. "We're All Monsters" - Ashton is once again paired with Bill Veras, on assignment to hunt the notorious "Lakespring Skinner", and start by visiting the last agent assigned to his case. Eliza copes with the nightmares brought on by Nevermore, with Claude's help. "The Beginning" - Claude tells the team his first case with a Slasher. "Black Suits and Ties" - During an investigation of a masked killer, Agent Evens from Task Force: VALKYRIE interferes. Claude and Evens butt heads, and Allison continues her investigation in private. "Obsession" - A previously presumed dead James West returns, and kidnaps Allison. The rest of the team attempts to find her before he can kill her. "Man on the Run" - After rescuing Allison, James flees, suffering a breakdown and killing anyone in sight. Claude attempts to get the city to instate a curfew. Bill watches on, silently. "Regularly Scheduled Programming" - Allison takes some time off, and Claude sends Ashton and Eliza to investigate a recent string of accidents that seem to contain foul play. Gene attempts to get inside James' head. Bill begins breaking down. "Mastermind" - Ashton and Eliza take in the killer behind the accidents, or so they think. Claude begins to show a darker side. "Divine Rites" - Ashton and Bill investigate a series of vigilante killings in Wisconsin. Meanwhile, Eliza becomes obsessed with finding the real Mastermind. Claude begins casting suspicion on Bill. "Smile in the Rain" - Allison attempts to come back to work early and join Ashton and Bill. Gene takes Eliza out to relax, and she meets a charming man. "Incrimination" - The Messiah is taken into custody, and confesses in great detail. Taken by surprise, Gene and Ashton question him further, only for him to not remember his confession. "Fan the Flames" - After three bodies are found charred in the agency, Claude believes Bill is behind it. Ashton and Gene pursue him. Eliza and Nathan's relationship blooms. Allison continues trying to come back to work. VASCU Case Studies Bill Veras From an interview with Special Agent Redacted Dawson, VASCU (Ret.) "Bill scared all of us. I was the man's boss and even I couldn't look him in the eye. The man had a tendency to go up under your skin and crawl around, if you get me. And I swear, always with that damn lighter. Fool liked smoking but he would always take a little too long looking at the exposed flame. Not to mention whenever he'd catch someone observing him, he'd look them right in the eye without blinking until they got so nervous that they had to stop. He always had this dead look on his face. Despite that, he always seemed most alive when tearing someone a new one during an argument. He seemed to love arguing." "As it turns out, we'd come to realize a little too late that the flame wasn't just dancing when he stared at it. He was moving it with his psychic gift. Apparently the shit they did to him during Wintergreene woke up a very potent ability to control the flames around him. And it seems one day one of his arguments got a little too hot. By the time the fire department got there three people were cooked alive from the inside out. Got ruled a suicide pact, 'drank gasoline and swallowed matches' the report said. I don't even think that would work, but it got the paperwork cleared real easy." William Beckett Excerpt from full report by Operation Manager Alec Carvald William Hartley Beckett was apprehended in Quail, Wisconsin, after a lengthy investigation in Teller County. Whether they knew it or not, the townsfolk were less than helpful, which is unsurprising. William's alias of "the Enabler" seemed to have all of them under strict control. So strict that very few even knew the Enabler existed, or so they testify. William himself had an entire group of slashers working with him, referring to themselves as the "Brotherhood of the Revolving Scythe" (see full Teller County Incident report). His planning and organization indicate him to be a Maniac, despite his young age and even younger appearance. Further evidence of this is presented when dealing with VASCU agents. While crippled and separated from his cohorts, he seemed to almost know everything we had planned for him, and has an arrogant ease to his character. In his first and only interview, Special Investigator Olivia Garrett was assigned to conduct the interrogation. During this interview, William appeared affable and insisted he would love to help our investigation, but was not responsible the crimes committed by the Brotherhood, despite our agents having been led to him by other active killers in the area. About an hour into the interrogation, he claimed to have remembered something that could greatly aid our investigation. Drawing Detective Garrett near him, he whispered to her for about three minutes, but due to the close proximity of the two and his hushed tone, we could not record what he said on our microphones. After the three minutes concluded, she quickly threw him out of his wheelchair and into a wall, completely enraged. She drew her pistol but several other agents rushed in before she could kill him. Once they had come in, she immediately turned and shot two of her fellow agents in the head, almost robotically. She continued firing as more agents came in to subdue her, but once she had counted down all but one of her bullets, she took her own life by shooting herself up through under her chin. Along with the three casualties (herself included), she critically injured three different agents. When taken back to his cell, William was simply sitting with a subdued smirk on his face. This incident clarifies that he is indeed a Maniac. It is now understood by this department that William had spent the hour in that interview slowly wearing away Detective Garrett's sanity, and whatever he whispered was the final blow. After delivering that blow, it is believed that he instructed her to cause a scene, then kill as many other agents as she could, then herself. A manipulation of that level would only be able to occur if William Hartley Beckett was indeed a Maniac-level slasher. Requesting William Hartley Beckett be transferred to the Lansing Facility immediately. His danger level is too great to house him here for the time being. The suggested course of action would be to gag him at all possible times, and contain him in the Eastern Wing, sub-level. If possible, hold him in the cell formerly used to contain Harvey Naring. The Lakespring Skinner Observation log of Special Agent Claire Goodwin, week of July 10th, Redacted Monday: July 10th, just arrived in Lakespring, North Dakota. Checked into a decent hotel near the edge of the town. From my room's window I can see a clearing and forest, matching descriptions of the Skinner's territory. Got lucky. Will check tomorrow. Tuesday: Breakfast was great at the local diner. While there, I noticed a local maintenance worker shuffling in his seat and casting glances at me. A young waitress also did not look me in the eyes, as if she feared me. Probably nothing of importance, maybe teen angst. Took photos of the clearing after the sun went down. Spotted some deer, but nothing more, though occasionally I saw blurs speed past, though it was surely more deer in the herd. Wednesday: Staked out in the clearing, looking into the forest. I saw the maintenance worker from yesterday heading into the forest. Possible relationship to the Skinner. Saw what I believe to be the Skinner for a few seconds, before he ducked into the brush. Thursday: The worker went in again, and I followed him. He called out in a hushed tone 'Claggart' until the Skinner arrived. Claggart must be the name of the Skinner. The worker discussed with the Skinner about being followed, and sounded frantic. Possibly paranoid schizophrenia, as he seems to not have noticed I was there. The Skinner has a very articulate voice, and responded intelligently. However, the Skinner cut him off and looked in my direction, and quickly realized my presence, and he began chasing me. I barely got away, as he stopped following once I was out of the forest. Friday: Horrible nightmares about what happened Thursday night, but it got worse. After I got breakfast, the waitress from Tuesday was off work. When I returned to my hotel room, I found out where she had gone. She laid neatly on my bed, skinned completely. I didn't even have time to vomit before the Skinner burst from window and began to chase me once again. As I ran through the halls, I almost tripped several times. Eventually I got to the main lobby, and the Skinner quit his pursuit. I immediately took out my wallet and got a cab. Requesting transfer to next assignment, I can't deal with this case any longer. James West Excerpt from full report by Special Investigator Claude Vance James Albert West, otherwise known by the name "the Campus Killer", was initially apprehended in Austin, Texas, for the dual murder of seventeen-year-old Jessica DeLauve and twenty-two-year-old Toby Parker. He earned a reputation as "the Campus Killer" due to his love for tormenting and killing those in the age group of highschoolers and college students. When put to trial the evidence provided by VASCU was not enough to secure a conviction, and James went free, killing again a mere two months later in Alabama. Close study of his file reveals James West was diagnosed with a severe case of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder at the age of sixteen, taking immense time in insuring everything around him is orderly. This applies to his murders as well, and makes it easier to identify his modus operandi. He will always kill in the aforementioned age group, and use a Bowie knife. Then, once finished, he will clean the room the murder took place in, and repair the body as much as possible, then hiding it. It is believed he makes these repairs as to insure the body will not bleed out, making his cleaning of the room obsolete. After several interviews with those formerly close with him, we believe we have deduced the cause of these murders. James West worked in a Cell of Vampire hunters in Georgia for several years. During a mission, a vampire appearing somewhere within the same age group as West's future victims dragged him off. Being bound by blood to the Vampire, James was forced to serve it for months, likely degrading his mind. Somehow he freed himself, and he did not return to the Cell. His fractured state of mind seems to have led him to taking his rage out on people in the age group of the vampire which abducted him, as opposed to all vampires themselves. The reasoning for this is unknown. Will almost positively kill again. Last seen in Boerman, Missouri. Assign Special Agent Allison Clauer to his case. Zachery Galloway From an interview with Redacted, regarding her encounter with Zachery Galloway "Sam, or, Zachery, I suppose, since that's his real name, came to our town... about a year ago, I think. Yes, it was. Anyway. We were all in our first year of college. He worked at the local coffee shop. We started off as friendly acquaintances for a long time, since he wasn't known for letting people get close when he first moved here. Eventually, he got into my friend group. He revealed he was just sort of shy, and that was the reason. We all thought he was a good guy. When we would go out and party, he would always be the driver back, since he wouldn't drink. He never told us why." "One night we were at a party and I had been drinking pretty heavily. He admitted that I was really attracted to him, and he said he was too me as well. I got close to him and he recoiled at my touch, but at the time I was so drunk and charmed by him that I didn't notice, and he managed to cover it up pretty well. Since he didn't drink, he drove us out back to his apartment, and he poured me a drink. I guess looking back on it I should've found it strange that a man who didn't drink had alcohol in his apartment. I drank it and almost instantly I passed out." "When I woke up, I was tied to his bed, and gagged. I saw Sam- Zachery, standing over me with a hammer. He was mumbling to himself about pain, but I could barely make out and of the words. I was too busy trying to scream for help. He then began cracking my bones with the hammer, and ordering me quietly to 'make this easier' and 'shut up'. He was about to hit my knee when the fire alarm went off. He panicked, but realized he couldn't leave through the hallway while covered in my blood, so he went out the fire escape. The rope holding my right hand wasn't incredibly firm, and I managed to untie myself, and get out. Luckily the fire was a false alarm, or else I wouldn't have lived. Is that all you needed? I'm not sure I want to talk anymore." Category:Blog posts